


get out (leave) right now

by fortunehasgivenup



Series: prompt fills [16]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Prompt Fill, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: It starts when Rio has to head to Canada for a few days to deal with business, then continues when he gets home the same day that his sister, family in tow, arrives for a holiday visit. Next thing he knows, it's been over a week since he's had some alone time with his wife and it just isn'tfair.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: prompt fills [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608919
Comments: 24
Kudos: 194





	get out (leave) right now

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Alright you want prompts try this one. Beth and Rio have to keep their hands off each other for an extended period of time(think established relationship, whatever that means for these two dumpster fires). Could be a few hours or could be a week but for some reason they can't get down to bone town, making them desperate like the two horny disasters we know and love. I'll leave the circumstances of why they have to clamp the chastity belt on to you and if they succeed or hopefully fail Good Luck! 
> 
> I aged the kids down so that they would still be pretty young by the time Beth and Rio got together, so imagine that everything happens just a few years earlier than it does in canon.

Rio just wants people to go away.

He looks out at the backyard and tosses back the rest of his drink, then steels himself to head back inside only to immediately regret it when Beth’s sister shoves a tray of cookies in his face.

“Cookie?” she offers.

“Nah, I’m good,” Rio murmurs, stepping around her, then nearly tripping over his niece. And shit, whose idea had it been to invite everyone to their place?

Elizabeth’s. 

And he’d caved the second that she said it would be a nice opportunity for their families to spend some time together. He’d been all on board until she’d been offended that he was going to put his sister and her family in a hotel.

“Rio,” she had scolded, “they’re staying here. We have the room!”

They did _not_ have the room for two more adults and three more kids. Plus, every night for the last four days, Elizabeth stayed up late gossiping with Maya, getting wine drunk only to collapse into bed and immediately fall asleep. The one time that she hadn’t, the second he’d slipped his hands into her panties, she’d insisted that they couldn’t - that everyone would hear them. He hadn’t been able to convince her differently.

But somehow, every morning, she was up and out of bed before Rio, making pancakes or waffles and then spiriting everyone out of the house to do activities. Leaving them with no alone time.

Which wasn’t bad on it’s own - Rio has a hand and some very, very nice memories to keep him warm at night - only Rio had spent the three days before that dealing with business across the border. He’d come back to an already overcrowded house and a woman he apparently wasn’t allowed to fuck until his sister left the house.

Rio slips into the kitchen, sure that he’ll find Elizabeth there. He’s right.

“Hey,” he greets her.

She turns her head over her shoulder to smile at him, but keeps washing dishes.

With a shake of his head, Rio walks over to the sink. He presses up against her back and bends, moving her hair so he can speak right into her ear.

“I want you so bad,” he murmurs. Elizabeth shivers at the roughness of his voice. “Want to bend you over the counter and put my cock inside of you. Want to hear you moaning for me.”

She lets her head fall back against his chest.

“Want to feel you squeezing me tight,” he keeps going, unconcerned about the guests in the other room. “Fuck, I love it when - “

“Where should we put these?”

They both stiffen.

Maya comes into the room, a stack of empty serving dishes in her hands.

“Just on the counter,” Elizabeth says, “I’ll load them in the dishwasher in a bit.”

“No, no!” his sister insists, already opening the dishwasher. “I’ll help. You’re already doing so much!”

Rio wants to tell her to go away, but he’s pretty sure that’ll just make Elizabeth mad at him and his sister will never stop teasing him for it. So he just groans into her ear before biting the lobe and whispering, “Soon.”

————————————————

It’s Sunday night. Maya’s gone. The house is mostly empty - or at least at regular capacity - and Rio has _plans_. Which he’s whispering into Elizabeth’s ear as they walk down the hall towards their bedroom, kissing her neck and jaw while she giggles. 

“I’m gonna fuck you until -“

Elizabeth flicks on the bedroom light and shrieks, elbowing Rio in the stomach to get him to shut up. 

He grunts. “What the fu-“ he sees what made Beth panic and finishes awkwardly, “dge.”

Marcus and Jane are sitting in the bed. Both of them look upset.

“Can we sleep with you?” Jane asks.

Elizabeth climbs onto the bed with them and pulls them both into her lap. “What’s wrong?”

Turns out the kids were not watching Frozen 2 that morning. They were watching Jumanji. The original one. To make matters worse, Marcus’ oldest cousin had told them that they were going to turn into monkeys too. Rio's gonna need to call Maya at some point about that.

So instead of fucking Elizabeth until neither of them could move, he’s in bed with two people - even if they’re small - in between them. Rio meets her eye over the tops of the kids’ heads and scowls. 

She smiles softly and reaches over Jane and Marcus to take his hand.

“Love you,” she mumbles.

It softens the blow a little when Rio wakes up in the morning with Jane asleep on his bladder and Marcus’ foot in his face.

———————————————————

“Come home early,” Rio says into the phone, making his voice gruff like he knows Elizabeth likes it. He can already picture her squirming in her chair at work, trying to press her thighs together to get a bit of pressure where she needs it.

“Rio,” she hisses, “I can’t!”

“Aren’t you the boss?” he reminds her, sprawling out on the couch. “Can’t you just tell your little minions they’re in charge today?”

She snorts. “And what, tell them that something came up?”

And she walked into that one, so Rio doesn’t feel bad when he responds, “Oh believe me, sweetheart, something’s up.”

Elizabeth groans. 

“You know,” Rio says, “I haven’t been inside of you in a week.” There’s a rapid intake of breath on the other end of the line. “You miss me like I miss you?”

“Yes,” she nearly sighs.

“Come home early,” Rio repeats his earlier request. “We don’t have to pick up the kids for hours. It’ll be just you and me. You can get as loud as I know you want to. I’m hungry.”

“So get something to eat.”

“Nah,” he replies, “I’m _hungry_.”

There’s silence on the other end, then a “Fuck” that she nearly moans. “Give me half an hour,” she says after a beat. “I need to wrap up a couple of things and make sure that everyone knows what to do.”

Rio nods, then murmurs a “Yeah” into the phone.

“See you soon,” she says. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Rio replies, then hangs up. 

He’s got at least half an hour to kill now. With a sigh, he pushes himself up off the couch to take out some stuff for dinner.

It’s only fifteen minutes later when there’s a knock in the door and Rio frowns. He’s not expecting any deliveries and as far as he knows, neither is Elizabeth. He opens the safe in the kitchen, taking out the gun he keeps in there and checks that it’s loaded before he heads to the front door.

“Come on!” There’s the persistent banging of a fist on the door and familiar voice on the other side of it that makes Rio relax. “Open up! I’m cold!”

Rio unlocks the front door and opens it, but has no intention of letting this visitor in.

“No,” Rio hisses. “Get the fuck out and lock the door behind you.”

Annie glares at him. “No.”

“I swear to fucking god,” Rio snaps, “if you don’t, they’re never gonna find your body.”

She crosses her arms. “Oh they won’t, will they?”

“You realize how many pig farmers I know?” Rio shoots back. “Turn around and get outta my house.”

“It’s Beth’s house too,” Annie says, trying to step around him.

“She ain’t here.” But she will be soon and if Rio doesn’t get rid of Annie, Elizabeth’s gonna try to play hostess.

“I’ll wait for her.”

“No,” Rio crosses his arms over his chest, “you will not.”

Annie’s face changes, something accusatory settling over her. “Why don’t you want me in the house?” Her eyes widen. “Do you have another woman in there?”

“What?” Rio’s so shocked by the accusation that she slips by him and storms into the house. 

“Come out, come out, whoever you are!” Annie shouts, looking behind the curtains.

Rio clenches his hands into fists and takes a breath. “I don’t have another woman in here,” he snaps. “What I have is an empty house for the first time in days and Elizabeth’s coming home early.”

“Why would she come home earl-“ Understanding dawns on Annie. “Ohhhhh. You’re waiting to bone my sister when she gets home.”

“Yes,” Rio’s ready to throw up his hands, “now will you please leave?”

Annie drops down onto the couch. “How much?”

“What?” Rio’s brows pull together.

“How much’ll you pay me to get out of your hair before Beth comes home?” Annie asks. 

Rio glares at her. “I’m not paying you off to leave my house.” 

“Really?” Annie says, inspecting her nails, which even he can see are covered in chipped polish. “Because I think I’m feeling a sister’s night. I might even stay over, get in some cuddle time.”

“Pig farmers,” Rio snaps.

Annie holds out her hand. “A hundred and I’ll be out of your hair.”

Rio doesn’t even think about it, just pulls out his wallet and slaps some twenties into Annie’s hand. “Do something nice with Ben,” he tells her. “Now get the fuck out.”

Annie’s basically cackling on her way out and Rio’s on pins and needles waiting to see if Elizabeth will pull in before Annie’s junker of a car - that she refuses to replace - leaves their driveway. He breathes a sigh of relief when Annie’s out of sight.

He goes back to the kitchen, perking up when he hears the garage door open. Good, she’s actually pulling in, rather than just parking outside because “It’s easier, Rio,” and then spending ages scraping the snow and ice off her car in the mornings.

He meets her at the door that connects the garage with the house. She giggles. “Hi,” she says as he bends down to pull her in for a kiss. “Hold up! Let me take off my coat.”

Rio takes it off for her, even hangs it up, which he thinks is admirable at this point. Elizabeth smiles at him, cheeks pink, already out of her boots.

He steps towards her. 

She backs up.

Grinning, he backs her up all the way to the living room until she bumps into the armchair.

Gently, Rio pushes Elizabeth back to lie down on the couch and, following her down, starts shoving her skirt out of the way, hands sliding up to grab onto her panties to pull them down only to find…nothing.

“I took them off in the car,” she tells him. “I was pretty much ruining them anyways.”

Rio groans at the image of her driving home, pantyless, so he could fuck her. He pushes her knees apart so that he can fit in between her legs and immediately latches onto her clit. She moans, grabbing onto his head.

“Oh god,” she presses herself against his mouth and Rio moves to focus on her cunt, “I missed you.”

Rio wraps his arms around her thighs until she’s got her knees on his shoulder, her socked foot moving up and down his spine as she moans for him. He’s tempted to pull away to answer, but there’s no way he’s doing that. Not now. Not after he’s finally got his mouth on her and the promise of getting inside.

He pulls out all the stops to get her off, getting his fingers in deep to rub that spot that gets her leg twitching.

The whole time, Elizabeth’s moaning, making little gasps, saying his name.

Finally, she comes. He licks her through it, making sure to get his tongue and lips on every single part of her cunt until her moans become whimpers and her squirming has her pulling away from his face.

Rio lifts his head from between her thighs and meeting her eyes evenly, wipes his mouth on the back of his hand.

She shivers.

“C’mon,” he says, standing. “Up. We’re doing this in bed.”

“Oh?” She lets him pull her upright, then lead the way towards their bedroom.

“Uh huh,” he replies, closing the bedroom door behind them.

She gives him a look.

“Last fucking thing I need,” he says, shoving off his pants, “is one more fucking person cockblocking me.”

Elizabeth just giggles as she strips down to her bra. “Pent up?”

“You have no idea.”

“You do realize that I haven’t been getting any either, right?” she reminds him, backing up towards the bed.

Rio just scowls. “I’m pretty sure the universe specifically wants to get back at me for something.”

Reaching the bed, she stops and lets Rio stop right in front of her. “Poor Rio,” she coos at him, opening her eyes a little wider and reaching down to take him in her hands.

And fuck, it feels good to have her being the one touching him. There’s something about her hands - maybe their size or their smoothness - that makes heat pool in his belly. He groans as she cups his balls with one hand, stroking his length with the other.

“What do you want?” she offers.

“I wanna fuck you,” Rio tells her. 

“Uh huh,” she coaxes.

“Want to give it to you so good that you can’t sit at the breakfast table without squirming,” he goes on, lifting her up so that she’s perched on the edge of the bed, bringing her right where he wants her. 

“Oh,” she says, still touching him, only now she’s rubbing the head of his cock against her.

“Fuck, Elizabeth,” he groans, letting his head drop into the curve of her neck.

She hums and wraps her legs around him to pull him closer, guiding her inside of him. Rio lifts his face up so that he can kiss her as she opens for him.

“You feel so good,” she pants against his mouth.

Rio nods, unable to come up with words that will do justice to the way that she feels around him. When he’s all the way in, just giving little nudging thrusts to warm her up, Elizabeth pulls away, lying back. She’s still in her bra, which makes him want to scowl, but it’s pretty and very, very sheer. 

“It’s new,” she says, guessing where he’s looking.

“Yeah?” he trails his fingers up and down the inside of her thigh as he presses her leg open.

“Yeah.” Her response comes out breathy. “For you.”

Rio grins. “Don’t think it’s gonna fit me, sweetheart.”

She just laughs. “I know it’s been a lot for you, having everyone around.”

Rio stops teasing her to lean over and kiss her. “It made you happy,” he says when he pulls back. “And it wasn’t the absolute worst.”

Elizabeth shimmies her hips, reminding him to start moving. “Well,” she says, “now it’s my turn to make you happy.”

Despite his original intent to just lose control the second that he got Elizabeth into bed, Rio starts slowly. He wants to savour, he realizes, wants to luxuriate in the the feeling of her, of being in bed with her again after days and days and not getting to have this connection.

“Thought you were gonna give it to me so good I wouldn’t be able to sit right in the morning,” she teases, even as she meets his pace. 

“Changed my mind,” Rio says, stroking the soft skin behind her knee. “That’s for later.”

“Oh?” 

He nods. “Gonna give me trouble about it?” 

Elizabeth bites her lip, but shakes her head after a show of thinking about it. “Just want you,” she reaches out to run her hands over his arms and Rio feels like he’s too far away, so he pulls out long enough to join her on the bed, plastering his chest to hers as he kisses her. Her nails rub his scalp when he pushes back in and she moans into his mouth.

“Come on, Rio,” she says after a moment. “Don’t you want to come?”

He bites her chin. “Who says I haven’t been coming?”

She makes a noise as he hits just the right spot inside of her.

“You think I haven’t been going into the bathroom every morning and jerking off thinking about you?” Rio lifts his head enough that he can look her in the eye. “You think I didn’t touch my cock every night when I was away, picturing you all alone in our bed? You touch yourself too?”

She nods, one of her hands disappearing to rub at her clit.

“Yeah?” Rio asks with a smile. “You use your fingers?”

Elizabeth squirms under him, shakes her head.

“What’d you use?”

She’s close and so is he, but he wants to hear her say it.

“What’d you use, Elizabeth?”

“My vibrator,” she gasps.

“It feel good?” Rio’s hips are slapping into hers now.

“Not as good as you,” she tells him right before her head tips back, stretching her throat out, as she starts to come.

Rio takes what’s offered and sucks a hickey onto her neck, well aware she’s gonna get huffy when she has to wear turtlenecks. But he’ll catch her, putting her hand over where he bit her and pressing until she shivers. It’s just a handful more thrusts until he’s gone too, pushing as deep as he can go and moaning as he empties inside of her.

She pulls him down so that he’s lying on her while they come down, her hands traveling all over his shoulders and back. He gets sleepier and sleepier, but knows a nap means he’s screwed for the rest of the day. So he gently untangles from her and looks down at her with a smile on his face.

“Love you.” His voice is a little rough.

Elizabeth just smiles back at him, pleased. “I love you,” she replies.

“But the next time my family visits, they’re going to a hotel.”

Her laughter follows him to the bathroom, just like she does not long after, joining him in the shower.

“We’ve still got some time before the kids come home,” she says, her eyebrows doing something that’s probably supposed to be salacious and Rio loves her so much he can’t even tease her for it because it _works_.

So he just pulls her in under the spray and kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> In an attempt to make myself write things that aren't always 10k+, I've been taking prompts. They will all be unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine and I'll be uploading them as a series rather than chapters because seeing that 1/? is stressful. Title from Jojo's "Get Out (Leave)" which is still an amazing song.
> 
> I don't know who Rio thinks he's kidding, Beth is never going to let him put his family in a hotel when they visit.


End file.
